danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Flying Santa Cat
Flying Santa Cat is the 12th Dan-Ball app game released on 9 December, 2011 for both the iOS and the Android. The game features cats pulling the sledge with a chubby cat "Santa". Gameplay The cats first appear on a slope, trying to pull the sledge down the slope. The player need to rub the screen to pull the sledge faster. After the sledge starts its flight, tap the screen at right timing to propel part of the sledge. The first tap removes the cat "reindeers" while the second cap removes the sledge. At the third tap, the "Santa" cat will attempt to throw the bag of gift, where the players need to tap the screen to throw the bag. Afterwards, the player can hold the screen to fast forward the flight of the bag. Score The score is purely based on the distance that the bag landed compared with the point where the sledge takes off. Houses After the bag of gift has landed, 10 gifts come out from the bag which then lands on the nearest houses and light them up. There are a total of 1000 houses that spans from 4000m to 28000m where players should try to light them up after any number of plays. The progress on lighting the houses can be seen on the title screen. Toy Box After each game, a toy is given for the toy box. Players should try to collect all the toys. The 4 Christmas trees and 4 snowmen are actually found on the map at different positions. They are only obtained if any of the gifts land on the respective snowmen or Christmas tree. History iOS version *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.9 - 15/12/17' **New Ranking system support. UI and graphics improvement. Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.8 - 06/12/13' **iOS7 support. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.7 - 22/02/13' **iPhone5 support. Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.6 - 30/11/12' **iPad support. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.5 - 05/07/12' **Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.4 - 13/01/12' **Retina display support. Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.3- 21/12/11' **BGM addition. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.2 - 18/12/11' **Fast forward function addition. Sound effect addition. Changes the appearance of the scale in the list of lit houses. Bug fixes. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.1 - 14/12/11' **Toy Box addition. Scale added to the list of lit houses. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.0 - 09/12/11' **Game creation. Android version *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.9 - 08/12/17' **New Ranking system support. UI and graphics improvement. Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.7 - 13/12/13' **Performance improvement. Tablet support. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.6 - 25/09/12' **App can be suspended in the Home or Back button. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.5 - 08/02/12' **Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.4 - 20/01/12' **Retina display support. Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.3- 21/12/11' **BGM addition. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.2 - 19/12/11' **Fast forward function addition. Sound effect addition. Changes the appearance of the scale in the list of lit houses. Bug fixes. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.1 - 14/12/11' **Toy Box addition. Scale added to the list of lit houses. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.0 - 09/12/11' **Game creation. Kindle version *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.9 - 22/12/17' **New Ranking system support. UI and graphics improvement. Bug fix. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.7 - 20/12/13' **Optimization. *'Flying Santa Cat ver 1.6 - 10/01/13' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. External links *Flying Santa Cat on the official site *Flying Santa Cat on the official mobile site Category:App games